


Neon Weekend

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos in japan, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Makeout Session, Strip Tease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "Where do you wanna go, my love?" He asks leaning in to kiss your forehead tenderly."I'm not sure, I just wanna walk around and explore. Its so beautiful here at night.""It is beautiful, especially right now with the neon lights reflecting in your eyes." He says his voice becoming sincere and you feel your heart melt."You're disgustingly cheesy, but I wouldn't have you any other way."





	Neon Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Its been forever since I've posted something and I feel awful about it but I'm back. This cute little piece was inspired by Woke up in Japan which is my fave song on Youngblood! I hope you guys like it, leave comments and kudos if you do it fuels me to keep writing. I'd also like to thank my friend who betas everything I wrote and post on here she's absolutely incredible

"Luke!" You yell excitedly tugging on the tall boy's arm that's looped with your own. You smile widely at him when his head turns to look at you.

"What's up babe?" He asks his accent thicker than usual and his voice is raspy and slow like molasses. You two had been at a club with the rest of the band and some of the crew for a couple hours and you'd both had plenty of drinks by now the alcohol making you feel energetic and sleepy all at the same time.

"Can we get out of here?" You ask. "I wanna go explore the city. I've never been to Japan befoooooore."

Luke giggles and brushes his nose across your cheek in a soft way nodding his head. He unloops your arms and takes a hold of your hand walking the two of you off the dance floor in hopes of finding one of his mates to let them know you were leaving. After he spots Ashton telling him you were gonna go and convincing him that neither of you would be driving you make your way out of the club and into the bright neon city surrounding you.

"Where do you wanna go, my love?" He asks leaning in to kiss your forehead tenderly.

"I'm not sure, I just wanna walk around and explore. Its so beautiful here at night." You whisper your cheeks flooding with warmth from the sweet brush of his lips against your skin.

"It is beautiful, especially right now with the neon lights reflecting in your eyes." He says his voice becoming sincere and you feel your heart melt.

"You're disgustingly cheesy." You tell him starting to walk left heading up the street and away from the club dragging him along with you. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"D'you think there's any restaurants still open?" He asks pulling his phone out to check the time with the biggest grin on his face. "Because I'm starving."

"I'm sure there are, look it up while you have your phone out." You hum your thumb absentmindedly rubbing the back of his hand that you're still holding. You're in awe as you walk down the streets taking in the gorgeous architecture and all the pretty neon lights, it was the most aesthetically pleasing city you'd ever been in.

"There's a ramen place right around the corner, shall we go m'lady?"

"Lead the way kind sir." You giggle your eyes sparkling with excitement and you can't help but think about how in love you are with the tall blonde and he's thinking the same about you.

"On a scale of one to ten how excited are you to have your first bowl of authentic ramen?"

"Is that even a question?" Its a ten for sure. This has been a dream vacation of mine for so long." You gush chewing your bottom lip.

"I'm really happy I got to bring you with me, sugar." He says his voice so soft and full of emotion and you feel butterflies errupt in your stomach. You wanna say I love you because, fuck, you really loved him, but neither of you had said it yet and you weren't going to risk making things awkward. Especially not right here, right now in a restaurant filled with other people who were probably coming in from their nights out at the club as well.

"I'm happy I got to come with. I've only been here a day and its already been so magical." He stares at you a moment too long and your skin prickles with goosebumps.

You lean in prepared to give him a gentle kiss but your bowls of ramen are set down in front of you and you jump startled out of the moment. The two of you eat in comfortable silence not feeling the need to make small talk. You loved that about your relationship with him, neither of you felt the need to always be talking when you were together. You could just sit and enjoy each others company.

"Where to now, peach?"

"Hmm why don't we just head back to the hotel?" You suggest your eyes becoming heavy after eating the warm bowl of ramen and sobering up some. Luke smiles taking in your sleepy face and he picks his phone up quickly snapping a photo of you because you looked so damn precious he wanted the memory forever.

"Luuuu noooo I probably look terrible you have to delete it." You whine covering your face with your hands and you hear him chuckle.

"I'm not deleting it, baby girl, you look adorable." He says standing up and putting his leather jacket back on and you quickly join him standing up. Luke pays for the ramen and once you're back outside he uses gps to get you back to your hotel. On the walk he talks about his excitment for the shows they'd be playing while in japan and tells you stories you've heard dozens of times before but you'd never get tired of because he was always so energetic in telling them. And your heart simply swells in your chest more than you ever thought possible.

"…Aw y/n it was so fuckin cool, I really wish you could have been there to see it." He chuckles finishing a story as you step into the elevator heading to the third floor and once you're there he pulls out the room key and swipes it into the slot of room 303.

You step into the room and immediately start stripping once the door closes behind the two of you ready to get comfortable for bed. Luke goes speechless, trying not to be so obvious in watching you get out of the form fitting dress you had been wearing all night, but he couldn't help himself you were so gorgeous from top to bottom. He wanted to kiss every inch of your body and tell you how much he was falling in love with you, he wanted to tell you how beautiful you were and how there would never be any one else he wanted like he wanted you.

"Whatcha lookin at Lukey?" You whisper a coy smile on your lips as you pull on a cotton bralette and the matching sleep shorts.

"M'lookin at my stunning girlfriend." He says quietly, slowly stepping closer to you. You have to hold in the self deprecating joke you're tempted to make knowing the speech he'd give you about being positive about your self image. "Thinking about how much I wanna kiss you right now."

That sends a spark of heat up your spine and you shiver slightly under his gaze. When he's close enough he cups your jaw and leans in to press a soft kiss to your lips but it turns more heated when he nibbles your bottom lip his grip on your face tightening just a bit. A quiet moan passes your lips and you lean into him kissing him back and the intensity grows even more. Your arms wrap around his neck and you start walking the two of you backwards towards the bed your lips still moving against each other.

The backs of Luke's knees hit the bed and he tumbles backwards a little ungracefully which makes you pull away in a fit of breathless laughter. You get up on the bed straddling his waist giving him a peck on the lips before kissing over his jaw slowly and then you drag your lips down his neck making sure you reach the spot that makes him especially weak at the knees. This earns several soft whines from him and you smirk triumphantly.

You kiss over his Adam's apple and down the parts of his chest that are exposed and he simply lays back letting you have control. You feel that urge again to tell him how you feel as you look up at him from under your lashes taking in how stunning he looks under you. His cheeks are flushed pink, his mass of curls is sprawled wildly around his head and his skin was beginning to glisten with a growing sheen of sweat. You'd never felt so much just from seeing someone in this vulnerable state.

He whimpers when you bite down on the skin over where his heart is wanting to leave your mark on him in a place just for him to know it was there. His back arches slightly pushing himself even closer to your mouth a louder moan leaving his lips as you continue leaving hickies on his chest.

His hands tenderly move up your sides touching you so softly it makes you melt and before either of you knows what you're saying you both blurt "I love you" in the midst of your pants of breath and his quiet moans. It takes about 3 seconds for either of you to register it but when you do you pull back from him slightly, looking down at him in shock.

"D-did you say I love you?" You gasp eyes wide and hopeful but nervous at the same time.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Mhmm." You say your voice squeaking from the nerves. What if he hadn't meant it and it was just one of those in the moment things? All those thoughts are put to rest though with his next words.

"I meant it y/n, I really do love you, I'm so fuckin' in love with you." He says a radiant smile curving up the corners of his lips and you let out a breath you weren't aware you'd been holding.

"I love you too Luke. I've never had this with anyone else before. The way I feel with you is something special." You sigh contentedly smiling back at him.

"How long have you felt this way?" He asks curiously raising a brow, his lips brushing over yours as he talks.

"For months but I was too nervous to say anything, worried that I would be rushing things."

"Oh, my love, I feel so stupid I felt the exact same way." He laughs softly.

"We're both idiots." You giggle kissing him slowly but sensually conveying so much love and lust into the kiss.

"I think it's about damn time I show How much I love you, sugar plum." He says cockily, a mischevious glint in his eye as he grinds his hips up into you and you let out a mix between a laugh and a moan.

"Get to it then, lover boy." You smirk.


End file.
